Rise of the Uzumaki
by Kurogane7
Summary: A/U: Danzo did something he shouldn't have, and now he's unleashed something that the Uzumaki had kept secret even from the Senju clan. Naruto will make the Uzumaki clan rise again. What will happen now that he is free? Pillar Man-Naruto/Harem (for now, 15-20 girls is the cap...will not go higher than 30, two spots already taken). Rated M for Naruto's nudity.
1. Awaken

_**A/N: You can thank "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" for this pilot episode. Ripple powers and Stands may or may not exist. In any case, as usual for my pilot episodes, your reviews will tell me if this idea is worth pursuing in the future; so do read and review, would you kindly?**_

…

[Underground ROOT base]

The steady 'beep-beep' of diagnostic equipment could be heard, mingling with scribbling from paper-based graphing machines. All of it was hooked up to a stone column with the lifelike carving of a fit young boy around twelve years old, and large UV lights shining on it. Even the single fibers of his hair were intricately carved into the stone with exacting detail. The biggest details that stood out about the boy, aside from his developing muscles, would be three whisker-marks on each cheek, and the curved horns protruding from his forehead equidistant from each other above each eyebrow.

As he looked on at the scene before him, Danzo could not help but admire the work of art. It would've been better if his men didn't have to wear HAZMAT suits around the statue. After what happened on the day that he brought this column into the base, even _he_ wouldn't go within touching distance of that sculpture without one. Even with the UV lights on, there was no guarantee that he would not be in danger;on occasion, he had to watch as a few ROOT operatives had accidentally made skin contact with the column, and were absorbed instantly.

Still, it was a sight to behold. Every detail on the column was meticulous and lifelike; every muscle was believable, every proportion was correct, and even the whisker-marks on the face seemed to stretch and contract with the skin. It was hard to believe that that sculpture was once a human boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, Danzo knew that the boy in the sculpture was once alive; after all, he was the one who put him in that situation. His rival, Sarutobi Hiruzen would've had a conniption if he ever found out that he forced a kekkei genkai to awaken in the boy. He'd gotten reports from his ROOT operatives that day saying that the mob that he incited to murder the boy were killed when they were all absorbed into his body though some unknown process. By the time morning had come, all the civilians were gone, the only evidence of their existence being their clothes that littered the ground…and the boy was found in his current state.

Sadly, some regular ANBU had seen this happen, and had reported to Hiruzen about what happened. Fortunately, his own operatives were on the scene, and were able to take the statue away without making skin contact with it. Anyone left behind had disguised themselves as Kumo shinobi, and then left a false lead for the operatives that would investigate this. It did not mean that they could be careless, as any slip in security would have his ROOT bases suffering the same fate as Orochimaru's labs.

In all honesty, Danzo wanted to see what else the boy could do apart from melting people away and absorbing their bodies into his own. However, therein lay the problem: the statue was alive, as the machines could attest to. It was discovered on accident that he still had a fully-functional chakra system, and that he could still absorb people even in his statuesque form. The readings seemed to fluctuate in a manner similar to how emotions change, and this was in response to everything that was said around the column. That, and he'd been having a bad feeling whenever he neared the statue for some reason; like the boy was plotting to have his revenge for what he did to him.

"Has anyone been near him?" Danzo asked an operative that stood nearby. He had no idea when or how the boy would get his revenge, he just knew that it would be inevitable. This was why he'd taken so many precautions to ensure the boy never awoke without arousing Hiruzen's suspicions…going so far as to order independent power generators to ensure that nobody else knew where his base was.

"Just Nezumi and Usagi," answered the operative, "They're probably the only people that statue won't absorb."

Danzo's functional eye had gone on down to the newest members of ROOT as they both caressed the statue's cheeks. The two of them were twin sisters born roughly three minutes apart. Were it not for his intervention, the two of them would've been unable to grow in their own clan. Luckily, nobody had caught his operatives succeeding where that idiotic Kumo ambassador failed, much less one-up the fool. How that man made it as a ROOT mole, Danzo never did find out; neither did he care. He was just glad that he now had more operatives with Kekkei Genkai that he could harvest later on.

The younger twin Usagi was the more energetic sister, with a certain level of aggression that was just waiting to burst out. Very few things would calm this stick of dynamite down; her older sister being one of them. Her aggression was so powerful that few could match up to her in skill. In fact, he'd seen Usagi speeding through a hallway of well-trained operatives, disabling them and then leaving them to die slowly and silently. If Danzo ever needed someone to work on a cleanup crew, a heavy assault mission, or to assassinate multiple targets, he could make Usagi do the job.

On the other hand, Nezumi had proven to be a very capable kunoichi under his tutelage. While she lacked the killer instinct and aggression of her younger sister, she was not to be trifled with. Shy like her namesake, Nezumi rarely ever did any harm; normally fighting to injure and killing only when her sister was threatened. That, and she had displayed a natural talent in the healing arts that he'd only ever seen in Senju Tsunade. Because of this, she earned the title of 'Mother Mouse' and was popular with a lot of the other operatives.

A part of Danzo hated himself for trying again and again to break those girls, but the needs of the village outweighed theirs. Perhaps they would be the key to his rise to become Hokage, and to remake Konoha in his image. If he could just examine Uzumaki's body and figure out just what makes his kekkei genkai tick, he could give Orochimaru more material to work with on his next commission. Maybe he can get their kekkei genkai while he's at it.

"It disturbs me that they're the only ones that can touch the statue," says the operative. "Everyone else has been eaten by it."

"And yet, they are still an invaluable tool in trying to unlock the mystery behind Uzumaki's kekkei genkai." replied Danzo. "If we're lucky, we'll be able to have them safely extract him from that column, and send him off to Orochimaru to…"

{"Awaken" from "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part II: Battle Tendency"}

A shocked scream was heard. Danzo caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye that brought up his blood pressure. Nezumi had grabbed a nearby technician, kicked him in the groin, ripped off the headgear of his HAZMAT suit, grabbed his arm, smashed his head into the statue and pressing his face into it. The poor soul was absorbed into the statue instantly, screaming in agony as his body melted and was pulled out from his suit and into the statue.

While it didn't show under his coldness, it was clear that Danzo was looking on in horror. _What's wrong with them?! Have Nezumi and Usagi turned traitor?!_

"Lock down the room!" Danzo cried out, "Everyone! Nezumi and Usagi have turned traitor! Kill them now!"

That shout had sent everyone, even the technicians on a rampage to kill Nezumi and her sister as soon as the doors slammed shut. However, the rogue ROOT operatives had used their Jūken specialty to disable all the oncoming operatives, remove their HAZMAT helmets and press their faces into the statue. It was at this point that Danzo finally realized what they were doing: every victim of skin contact with Uzumaki was first injected with digestive fluids released from the boy's cells, then they were absorbed into his body for nourishment. The two fools were feeding him Danzo's agents, and were very likely going to wake him up.

Once the rest of the lab was cleared, save for Danzo and his bodyguards, Usagi and Nezumi both smashed the bare faces of two more ROOT operatives into the statue. Their voices were synchronized as they spoke. "Now! Awaken my master!"

The operatives screamed once more as their bodies melted, pulled out of their clothes and getting sucked in to become the next meal. Within seconds, the sound of cracking could be heard from the statue. The stone exploded, revealing soft flesh beneath as Uzumaki was freed from his imprisonment and in all his naked glory. He dropped to the floor, landing on his feet before standing back up to regard Danzo with a glare, keeping focus even as he cracked his neck and stretched his back. "It's been quite a few years, but now I'm back." he finally said, "And I see that the old Warhawk is still alive."

"You're not leaving unscathed, Uzumaki," said Danzo, unsealing the doors behind him. The second the blast doors were opened, ROOT operatives began pouring through in droves. Some of them were nervous, others had a calm bloodthirst about them, but all of them were waiting on Danzo's order to attack. They needed to exercise caution lest they be 'eaten' by Naruto, which is why they all wore thick suits of flexible armor to minimize direct skin contact; and some of them carried man-portable UV lights for good measure.

"Lord Naruto, we humbly ask that you do not kill everyone in this compound," Nezumi said, readying kunai this time. "Some of these shinobi are on our side."

"You needn't tell me that. I already know who I should be sparing." As he spoke, Naruto continued stretching his body to complete flexibility. "It's just that my first target is undoubtedly going to be the Warhawk up there."

"Come and get me then," Danzo challenged. "I doubt even one with a kekkei genkai as deadly as yours could wade through so many ROOT operatives."

Naruto had vanished in a blur that swerved and ducked under multiple swings; his movements seem geared towards their arms, especially the ROOT operatives with UV lights. By the time he was done moving, many of the operatives found that even they were not immune to the effects of horror; as they found that their hands were all fused together somehow. Danzo could feel their panic as they tried in vain to pull themselves free. One of the operatives with a fused hand turned just in time to see Naruto driving a finger into his skull before the world blackened and he was absorbed into Naruto, along with his comrades.

The only operatives in the room that survived this horror show were presumably the traitors. Usagi and Nezumi were the most prominent of them all, and it was very likely that they were the ones responsible for this little rebellion. Danzo needed to put this down before it got any worse. If Uzumaki had to die for him to enforce order, then so be it; it was a shame and a waste of such a potentially useful kekkei genkai, but sacrifices needed to be made for his vision of Konoha. Besides, he could always do to Tsunade what he did to the boy and activate her Uzumaki kekkei genkai.

"Man those guys tasted nasty," said Naruto, mocking Danzo, "I don't know what's up with them, but for some reason, your ROOT operatives taste like shit. Maybe because _you're_ full of shit."

"Watch yourself boy," Danzo snarled, "I can still destroy you."

"Try me old man," Naruto taunted, twisting his arms taut, "You're not going to get very far."

…

 _ **A/N: Short, but what did you expect from a pilot episode? In any case, do please leave a review would you kindly? Your reviews will determine if this is an idea worth pursuing.**_

…

 _ **Vocabulary/References:**_

 _ **Usagi─the Japanese word for 'rabbit'.**_

 _ **Nezumi─the Japanese word for 'rat' or 'mouse', but I'm going for the latter here.**_


	2. Devourer

_**A/N: Well, aside from a few rude reviews, it was a pretty good start. Do read and review would you kindly? And please, I beg of you to keep it classy.**_

…

[Outside Danzo's ROOT Base]

Rain was falling as ANBU operatives had gathered near the gates of the alleged ROOT base. After getting an anonymous tip about Naruto's current location, Hiruzen had scrounged up as many operatives he could to storm the base. He could only hope that he could resolve this matter without much bloodshed. But knowing Danzo and his stance that ROOT was integral to village security, this raid could get very messy very quickly.

He'd been looking for the boy for the past few years now, and what his ANBU operatives had told him did not encourage him in the slightest. Whatever kekkei genkai had awoken in Naruto was new to him, and Hiruzen wanted to find out exactly what was going on. The boy was last seen after a mob attack that broke into dawn. The ANBU operatives then witnessed him getting turned into a statue upon making contact with sunlight, only to be kidnapped by Kumo spies.

On that day, several of the spies were interrogated. Some successfully committed suicide, while the others claimed that it was a mission to bring in another bloodline into their village. Kumo denied having taken the statue, as well as having any sort of knowledge about what it did. Then came the disturbing revelation that after the Yondaime Raikage took power, the hidden village had been cutting back on its desire for bloodlines. This meant that someone inside the village had kidnapped Naruto…and on that note, Danzo was the first to come to mind.

Hiruzen watched his old friend carefully…hoping he'd get at least a hint of his culpability in the matter. It wouldn't be until a few years later, when he got this anonymous tip that revealed that not only did Danzo kidnap Naruto, but he did it using the very ROOT Cell he'd put down long ago. That, and the mob that had attacked Naruto, and was apparently 'eaten' upon making skin-contact with the boy on that dreadful night was also his doing…and that of his two 'friends.'

He was furious to no end; and to think that Koharu and Homura would cover for him. They would be dealt with later, assuming of course that he still had the energy to do so after he was done with Danzo. Fortunately, Hiruzen still had enough pull in the council to get his mission together under the noses of both his so-called 'friends.' Officially, he was organizing an ANBU exercise drill to keep the best operatives in tip-top condition. Unofficially -and more honestly- he was conducting a raid on the hidden ROOT base he was at right now. Whether or not Koharu and Homura would buy it would not matter; those two backstabbers could rot in hell for all he cared. What he needed was to get Naruto back to see if his condition as a human-turned-statue could be reversed.

As he thought back on it, Hiruzen began to wonder if he made good choices as far as Naruto went. True, he did save the boy from foreign enemies; but whatever did he do about the domestic ones?

It just so happened that while Minato became the people's hero, he made as many enemies among the village fat cats. When Hiruzen told the council about Naruto's status as the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, a lot of the village's wealthier civilians were vocal in demanding his blood; and apparently, some saw the resemblance he had to Minato. Their form of revenge was telling all the businesses they owned that Naruto was the fox, leading to the isolation that the boy had to suffer. It wasn't until Danzo had arranged for that mob to happen that any direct violence was inflicted upon the boy; up until then, it was just cold glares, mumbling behind his back and the occasional refusal of business.

Hiruzen contemplated making things right by setting the record straight about Naruto's heritage and the fact that the fox was only _sealed_ inside him. He thought against it because doing so would not only jeopardize the boy's safety from foreign threats, but would actively bring his father's enemies out of the village's woodwork to get him. Those corrupt assholes would leverage the economy against him to essentially blackmail him into looking the other way…something that he was fixing very quietly and efficiently by making a list of all the most corrupt members of the council. As soon as this mission was complete, he would enact that protocol for all his loyal ANBU operatives to kill them all down to their corrupt offspring; and if there were any of their corrupt colleagues out on that list, kill them too.

If Konoha were a garden that Hashirama-sensei had created, then it was Hiruzen's job as the gardener to make sure that it was well-kept. It just so happened that Danzo was one of the worst weeds in the garden, by far. The anonymous tip also informed Hiruzen that Hiashi's girls were kidnapped shortly after the Hyūga incident, and replaced with flesh-clones that were designed to die within two years.

While he could only tip his hat off to Shimura for his sheer audacity, even Hiruzen had to admit that that was going too far. Not only that, but the girls' supposed 'deaths' had caused Hyūga Minami to pretty much shut down and die from grief before her husband's eyes. Hiashi was -understandably livid- when he heard that his daughters' deaths, and his wife wasting away from it, were all Danzo's fault.

Any other thoughts on mind were cut off when an ANBU operative with a tiger mask appeared before him. "Hokage-sama, we're ready to begin the raid."

"Be ready for anything Tora," Hiruzen cautioned, "we don't know what Danzo has hidden in that base. For all we know, he may have collaborated with Orochimaru far more often than we think. Now is everyone in position?"

Tora nodded in assent. "Buta and Ushi are in position to breach the doors. Once the doors go down, we're storming the base. Before long, all the captives will be free and Danzo will be forced to face justice for his crimes."

"I hope so, Tora," Hiruzen sighed in resignation. "considering that this is Danzo, we're going to have to make sure every base is covered."

"I mean no offense, but there is no way that old cripple is getting out without our knowledge."

"Don't underestimate Danzo. He may be old, but he's still a very formidable opponent. Make sure all exits are checked, and be extra careful. What Danzo lacks in strength from old age, he more than compensates for with intelligence."

Tora nodded before turning to Ushi and Buta. "Fire in the hole!"

Ushi and Buta were about to detonate the explosive tags they'd put on the door when it burst from the inside out. In the midst of the chaos, they saw that all the debris was spinning around in the air as though a tornado had formed in the complex. Amongst the flying detritus was a form being tossed about by the winds, with rivulets of blood splattering everywhere. Hiruzen's trained eye had recognized that the form was none other than Danzo,

As he mustered the strength to stand back up, Hiruzen saw that Danzo's entire body was covered in numerous lacerations as he held the blade of his shikomizue in a man looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a kamaitachi, and was losing. Most notable of these battle-wounds were a cut that would have sheared off his left arm and a deep cut over his left eye. Aside from that, there were numerous other cuts all over his body of various depths; a lot of them were longer and more superficial, while the others were small but deep.

{Play: "I'm In Control", from "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part II: Battle Tendency"}

Whatever words Hiruzen had for his fellow elder were cut off when he saw a face he never thought he'd ever see again leaping out of the complex. Naruto was completely naked, his body a lot more muscular than when he'd last seen it. Granted, he still had childish features, but it was like he'd been turned into the statue of some muscle-bound god. Then there were the addition of curved horns on his forehead; give him a solid iron tetsubo (preferably spiked on the business end), and make him wear a tiger-skin loincloth, and you have a young oni.

"You're gonna pay for all the bad things you did in life, old man." Naruto threatened, readying himself to pounce as he and Danzo circled each other. "All those 'elite operatives' I've eaten might've given me indigestion, but they also gave me something more important: their memories. After eating so many of your shinobi and looking through their memories, I've made up my mind: you sir, have done so many bad and unnecessary things that I will do the world a favor and eat you regardless of how shitty you probably taste."

"I will fight you, Uzumaki," Danzo snarled, tightening his grip on the shikomizue, "I will fight you with everything I have! And once I'm done with you, I will see to it that the Uzumaki Clan will be forever stricken from the History Books!"

"Not if I eat you first!" Naruto shouted, pouncing on the older man with the intent to cut into his opponent with an overhead slash with his clawed left hand. His overall fighting style seemed to revolve around simple slashing movements with his hands, which Danzo took back-steps away from.

Hiruzen would've found it hilarious that his friend was dodging so often were it not for the fact that he noted that his Kage robes had nicks in them that he hadn't come to the area with. It was clear that somehow, Naruto was using wind to cut at Danzo. It was then that his trained eyes caught it: Naruto was not simply slashing away; there were tiny gusts of highly-pressurized air coming from holes in his fingertips. He also noted that Naruto was letting out jets of air from a hole in his ankle and his toenails as he tried to kick Danzo. A closer look revealed that Naruto was taking in air from his horns to turn his body into a walking air jet cutter.

That was not the only thing he noted was happening: Naruto's body was also contorting and bending in inhumanly painful angles. Hiruzen had to force himself not to turn away to see what his old rival had done to the boy: elbows bending backwards to try and catch a dodging Danzo with his air jet claws; his waist turning a whole 360-degrees to increase the odds of bifurcating his enemy; as well as collapsing every bone in his body to avoid Danzo's sword swipes at high speed. Whatever Danzo had done to Naruto had empowered the boy with this ability to catch up with him.

Without warning, Naruto paused in the fight. He had a very wide grin on his face. "You're pretty quick for an old-timer. I guess you probably taste better than your doll soldiers after all. And then the next thing you'll say is: 'You will taste only defeat!'"

"You will taste only defeat!" parroted Danzo…shortly before he gasped in shock.

Naruto chuckled wickedly. "Next you're probably wondering: 'How did this brat know what I was going to say?'"

Danzo's eye had widened upon hearing that claim. "H-how did this brat know what I was going to say?"

All thoughts had left him when he felt a torrent of pinpricks assaulting him from behind and going for his tenketsu points, adding to his shock. Walking out from behind him were a pair of ROOT operatives with a Nezumi and Usagi mask, both of whom took their places behind their master. "How did you…"

"It was simple, really." explained Naruto, stalking towards Danzo with a very hungry grin. "It's very easy to communicate while you're a statue by touch. That same touch becomes deadly in the hands of a Hyūga, particularly heiresses. Wouldn't you agree Danzo?"

Hiruzen looked at Danzo with pure disappointment. _Well, I guess Hiashi will be getting his revenge for kidnapped heirs after all._

"How?! You've eaten everyone else while you were turned into a statue; why haven't you eaten those two Hyūga whores?"

"The Fox told me all about my heritage." began Naruto, stopping just in front of Danzo. "How the Uzumaki clan were related to a clan of humans that ate things by touch…and how they were able to master seals to the point that they were now able to fit in better with normal people without eating them. Granted, our long life was a dead ringer, as was our red hair, but at least we were able to control our abilities thanks to a mastery of fūinjutsu that is now a part of our blood. Thanks to the fox waking up inside of me while I was in that statue, I was able to learn how to control those seals in my body."

Danzo tried to move, but found that he was paralyzed. No doubt from the two Hyūga girls hitting his tenketsu to paralyze him. "You little…"

Before he could say anything else, Naruto slapped a hand over Danzo's mouth while pulling his head down to eye-level. "Don't bother. You're food now."

It was a very disturbing sight as Danzo melted in Naruto's grasp before his whole body was left with nothing but skin. Even that was sucked into Naruto's body. All that was left of the man once known as the Warhawk of Konoha were his bloodied clothes and his shikomizue. Naruto shivered in disgust. "Ugh! I was wrong about you; you taste even shittier than your toy soldiers!"

Hiruzen could not believe what he was seeing. Within the span of a few seconds, Naruto had absorbed Danzo into his body, effectively eating him. He prayed that Naruto's hunger for whole human beings would be kept in check, for the sake of all the ANBU in the area. And perhaps for the villagers' sakes too, considering how they treated him.

"N-Naruto?" he warily asked.

Naruto turned to face him with a beatific smile. "Oh hey there, Jiji. I actually forgot you were here!"

As he turned to walk towards Hiruzen, a pair of ANBU moved in to shield him from Naruto. The two Hyūga heiresses had followed not too far behind. "Relax, if I wanted to eat anyone else, I would've done so when I was fighting the old Warhawk."

"Be that as it may, we can't risk you 'eating' the Hokage!"

Naruto simply glared angrily. If he noticed that his eyes had turned red with three tomoe within them, he didn't show it. "I'm gonna eat you now, if you don't step aside."

"At ease!" commanded Hiruzen, trying to stop the situation from escalating any further. A single nod had the two ANBU reluctantly stepping aside. "Naruto, if this is about me not telling you about the fox then…"

"Don't bother apologizing," said Naruto, "I would've found out one way or another. You were just too late to say anything. And were it not for the fact that I still care about you, I would've eaten you to see what else you've been hiding from me."

That did not reassure Hiruzen in the slightest. In fact, it reminded him of his failures in taking care of the boy. He honestly didn't want this to happen, but happen it did. "Why don't we head to my office, and speak of this some more?" he offered.

"Sure thing." said Naruto nonchalantly. "Though I'm pretty sure you don't want me walking around naked."

At that remark, both of the Hyūga girls had turned red from being reminded of their boss's nudity. Hiruzen turned to a member of his Rescue Corps, and gave him a nod. The operative in question groaned as he stripped down to his underwear and handed Naruto his clothes sans his mask.

A few improvised tailoring moments, and he now fit the clothes he wore. The tied pants had become a pair of shorts, and the tank-top was loose and baggy on him. He was still barefooted, but at least it was something to cover Naruto's modesty. Hopefully, there were no shotacon women in the village to see the way he posed like a bodybuilder showing off his chiseled muscles.

"Now then, let's head off to the Hokage Tower," said Hiruzen, coughing into his hand, "I have no doubts that we have a lot to talk about."

…

 _ **A/N: As usual people, do review would you kindly? And I am on my knees, begging of you to keep it classy. It's short now, but I plan to pick up the pace whenever I can.**_

…

 _ **Vocabulary/References:**_

 _ **Kamaitachi─a Yōkai that takes the form of weasel triplets that attack from dust devils. The first of the triplets knocks you down, the second cuts you up with a sickle and the third applies an anesthetic so that you don't notice the cut.**_

…

 _ **Cameos/References:**_

" _ **Next thing you'll say is…"─Do I need to tell you who uses this trick?**_


End file.
